Hancur
by FiiNurNah
Summary: Perang kali ini membuat Halilintar kehilangan segalanya.


Disclaimer : BoboiboyAnimonsta

Summary : Perang kali ini membuat Halilintar kehilangan segalanya.

.

.

.

Langit malam terasa muram, ditambah tangisan serta teriakan pilu menyayat hati. Perang sudah berakhir, dengan mereka sebagai pemenang.

Tapi apa gunanya kemenangan itu?

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, sementara yang masih hidup hanya bisa meratapi nasib teman seperjuangannya.

Halilintar tertunduk diam di tengah medan perang. Di sekelilingnya tubuh tak bernyawa adik-adiknya hanya diam membeku.

Hatinya sakit.

Diangkatnya kepala, hanya demi menatap satu persatu tubuh yang telah lama mendingin itu.

Wajah Taufan, adik pertamanya hancur, tak dapat dikenali. Hanya dari topi bercorak angin itu Halilintar dapat mengenalinya, sementara baju Taufan tertutup darah merah yang berasal dari lubang menganga di dadanya.

Halilintar merutuk dalam hati, mengapa saat itu Taufan bersikeras tidak ingin memakai baju zirah untuk perang?

Di samping Taufan, tergeletak tubuh yang sudah tak berlengan. Gempa. Kedua lengan adik keduanya itu terpisah dari tubuhnya akibat sabetan pedang tajam dari panglima pasukan musuh.

Halilintar sedikit meneguk ludah saat melihat tubuh adik ke-empatnya, Ice. Hanya bagian dari pinggul ke atas yang bersisa, sementara dari pinggul ke bawah hancur lebur.

Halilintar masih ingat teriakan menyakitkan Ice saat itu. Ada penyesalan dalam hati, mengapa ia tidak bisa menolong adiknya ketika itu?

Kini ia hanya bisa merutuk, melempar sumpah serapah untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak becus menjadi abang. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi adik-adiknya. Ia lemah, sangat lemah hingga tak bisa menjaga mereka

Halilintar tak tau keberadaan Blaze. Ia sudah berkeliling berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya memilih duduk di tengah-tengah mayat saudaranya.

Di sudut hati yang terdalam, Halilintar berharap Blaze masih hidup. Setidaknya jika itu terjadi, Halilintar masih mempunyai alasan hidup untuk digenggamnya.

Sayang harapan itu kandas mengingat pasukan musuh yang beringas, menyerang tanpa ampun.

Walau akhirnya pasukan yang Halilintar dan saudaranya pimpin menang, harganya mahal sekali. Hanya tinggal seperempat prajurit yang masih bertahan, itupun banyak yang hampir mati kehabisan darah.

Namun tetap saja, harapan itu kembali muncul karena dirinya tak yakin Blaze sudah gugur. Walau hanya setitik harapan itu, Halilintar bertekad ia akan mencari Blaze.

"Lintar!"

Halilintar mendongak, menatap kosong pada sosok berambut ungu di depannya.

"Fang?" Halilintar mengernyit, masih dengan tatapan kosong. "Kupikir kau telah mati."

"Tentu saja aku masih hidup," jeda sejenak. "Em... Lintar? Kau okey?"

Halilintar terdiam, lantas kembali menundukkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan khawatir sang prajurit berzirah ungu tersebut.

Karena pada dasarnya, mereka berdua tau, tak ada yang baik-baik saja sekarang.

.

.

.

"Bagus!"

Suara riang dari sang raja menggema di ruangan besar itu. Setelah diberi kabar bahwa kerajaan mereka menang dalam perang kali ini, sang raja langsung sumringah, tertawa-tawa penuh kepuasan.

Raja berbalik, hendak pergi meninggalkan aula besar itu. Sementara para prajurit hanya terdiam, berbanding terbalik dengan kepuasan dan kesenangan sang raja.

Dalam lima hari mereka sudah kehilangan beratus teman seperjuangan. Hanya karena ego sang raja yang ingin memperluas daerah kekuasaan. Sungguh miris.

Bahkan kemenangan yang diraih tak sanggup menutupi wajah muram para prajurit.

Fang maju ke depan ruangan, "Sekarang bubar, kalian semua istirahatlah."

Pasukan berangsur-angsur bubar. Tanpa sorakan kemenangan seperti biasanya, hanya senyap diiringi wajah sedih tak berkesudahan.

Fang mengernyit, memperhatikan Halilintar yang berjalan berlawan arah dari seharusnya.

Sedikit bingung, Fang akhirnya berlari mengejar Halilintar.

"Lintar!"

Halilintar berhenti. Mereka kini berhadap-hadapan.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku merasa Blaze masih hidup. Aku harus mencarinya," jawab Halilintar dengan suara serak.

Fang menghela nafas, "Aku ikut."

Halilintar tak menjawab, ia kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong istana.

Fang mengikuti dalam diam. Sedikit banyak ia dapat merasakan kesedihan mendalam sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

Fang juga pernah merasa kehilangan. Orang tuanya juga dahulu mati karena perang. Ia tak akan pernah lupa wajah pucat keduanya.

Ia masih ingat, Halilintar datang ketika itu. Mengajaknya berlari mencari perlindungan. Jika saat itu, Halilintar-lah yang kembali mewarnai hidup Fang, kini sekarang Fang-lah yang akan membawa kembali warna di hidup Halilintar.

.

.

.

"Blaze!"

"Blaze!"

Suara teriakan itu menggema dalam keheningan hutan. Blaze tersentak, ia sepertinya familiar dengan pemilik suara itu.

"Kak Hali! Fang! Aku di sini!" jerit Blaze. Harapan kembali muncul di hatinya.

Blaze bangun dari duduknya. Menajamkan pendengarannya, ia kemudian berlari mencari sumber suara milik kakak dan sahabatnya itu.

Berkali-kali tersandung batu bukan masalah besar sekarang, ia terlalu senang. "Kak Hali!"

Blaze terus berlari ke arah barat. Sesekali ia menyibak dedaunan yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

Bulan bersinar, seakan menuntunnya menembus bayang-bayang ketakutan.

"Blaze!"

"Aku di sini, Fang!" seru Blaze kalut, pasalnya suara kedua orang yang dikejarnya kini terdengar samar.

"Blaze!"

"Aku di sini, Kak Hali!"

Kaki Blaze menabrak batu besar, membuatnya berguling beberapa meter di atas permukaan tanah keras.

Blaze mencoba bangkit, namun kembali terduduk jatuh. "Bagus, kakiku terkilir."

Blaze memandang sekeliling bingung, "Sedang apa aku?"

"Blaze! Dimana kau?"

Seakan tersengat listrik ribuan volt, Blaze akhirnya ingat alasannya berlari hingga kakinya terkilir.

Dipaksakannya berdiri, lantas berlari sambil menahan sakit. Sedikit oleng bukan masalah. Yang jadi masalah, mengapa ia tidak mendengar suara kakak dan sahabatnya itu? Apakah mereka pergi meninggalkannya?

Blaze menggeleng, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk di kepalanya.

"KAK HALI!" seru Blaze. "FANG!"

"Blaze! Kau kah itu?"

"Ya, ini aku kak!"

Blaze menangis bahagia. Mengabaikan kakinya yang mulai membengkak, ia terus berlari menyusuri hutan. Perasaan senang membuncah dalam dadanya.

Hingga sebuah anak panah menembus dadanya tepat di jantung.

.

.

.

"KAK HALI! FANG!"

Halilintar mematung, niatnya untuk kembali ke istana hilang sudah. Tersadar dari syoknya, Halilintar berseru.

"Blaze! Kau kah itu?"

"Ya, ini aku kak!"

Halilintar mempercepat laju kudanya, sementara Fang menyusul dari belakang.

"Kanan, Lintar!"

Halilintar berbelok ke kanan. Menebas beberapa ranting yang menghalangi laju kudanya.

Hingga akhirnya, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat sosok seorang bermata merah api. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, akhirnya Halilintar bertemu Blaze.

Namun senyumnya luntur begitu saja saat melihat sebuah anak panah menembus dada Blaze.

"BLAZEE!"

.

.

.

**Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas setiap kekurangan di fanfic ini.**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Terima kasih sudah membaca~!**

**Oh iya, masih ada tambahan di bawah XD**

.

.

.

Fang tersenyum sendu, lantas tertawa hambar. "Aku tak akan lupa ekspresimu saat itu, Lintar."

Tangannya bergerak mengusap nisan di depannya. Tempat peristirahatan sang sahabat, Halilintar.

Makam Halilintar dikelilingi empat makam lainnya. Blaze dan Ice yang dimakamkan di samping kiri Halilintar, sementara Gempa dan Taufan di sebelah kanan.

"Kau menangis," Fang terkekeh lemah. "Cengeng."

Fang mengedarkan pandanganya, menatap bergantian makam Taufan, Gempa, Ice, dan terakhir Blaze.

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, "Aku minta maaf tak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk kalian."

"Aku minta maaf tak bisa mencegah tindakan nekat kakak kalian. Halilintar terlalu keras kepala."

Fang terdiam sejenak, matanya kembali terpaku pada nisan di hadapannya.

Fang mengusapnya perlahan, dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi ia beranjak pergi.

Ia harus memimpin perang hari ini.

.

.

.

Tamat.


End file.
